


Vegas Fun

by SeleneGT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGT/pseuds/SeleneGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Niall and Harry wake up in Vegas married to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Fun

Harry's P.O.V

"Let's go to Vegas"

We all look up looking at Niall strangely.

"Uh mate, we barely got to London", Liam said.

"So, we can always go back and go to Vegas"

"I just want to spend time with Perrie right now, we finally have a short break", Zayn grumbled.

"Oh come on! We never spend time with each other anymore. I say let's just fuck it and go to Vegas right now. The fans won't know about anything"

"I say we should do it"

Everyone turns around to face me.

"You always agree with Niall so you don't count", Louis said getting his phone out.

"I do not agree with everything Niall says. Remember when he wanted to go streak down the street just for the heck of it, we all said no"

"No we said no, you went along with Niall", Liam snickered.

I scoff and go back to my phone.

"Ok let's stop embarrassing Harry about his undying love for me"

"You wish", I grumbled.

_I do love you._

"Ok stop your whining, while you guys were bickering back and forth, I got 5 plane tickets to go to Vegas in about an hour so let's go", Louis said grabbing his bags.

"Fuck you Louis", Liam and Zayn groaned getting their bags.

"What? Aw come on lads, we are going to Vegas with no fans or our girlfriends knowing. It's like we're sneaking around", Louis smiled excitedly.

"Finally someone agrees with me", Niall smiles.

"Your all idiots"

"We know Harry, but we're fun idiots"

 "Are we really doing this", Liam asked

"Oh course Liam! I didn't bought those tickets for nothing", Louis scoff.

"Fine then, let's go to Vegas" Zayn grumbled.

****

 

"Hurry up Niall!", I said grabbing his arm.

"Hold up princess, I drop my hat"

"Ugh don't call me that", I whined.

"Why? It's cute bro"

_Your cute._

"No it's not, just come on bro. The others are all the way up there", I said grabbing his arm one more time.

"Hurry up lovebirds!", Zayn shouted.

I blush and pull Niall towards them.

"Shut up, now let's hurry up before we're late" I grumbled.

I felt my hand tighten and look down to see Niall and I holding hands.

"Well if you'll stop flirting with each other for a minute, we wouldn't be late". Louis smiled.

Shut up Louis", Niall whispered.

"Oh what do I see, your holding hands", Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"My hand got cold", Niall shrugged.

"You guys have a weird friendship", Liam commented.

"Yeah well fuck off Liam", Niall laughed.

 "You guys are so rude, I'm leaving"

"I'm joking Mate, now come on, let's go to Vegas!"

We all gather in a plane and yawn.

"Jet lag is going to be a pain in the ass when we get there", Zayn complained.

"Stop complaining mate", Niall scoffed.

"Bro we just finished our tour and you over here coming up with the idea of going to Vegas!", Liam sighed.

"Hey come on lad! It's going to be fun", I smiled.

"This is why I like Harry more"

***

 

"We're in Vegas baby!", Niall shouted.

"Ugh bro, stop with the shouting", I said yawning.

"I'm knackered Mate, let's just go to the hotel", Liam grumbled.

"What!? We came here for a reason Liam! To get drunk, have fun, and go gamble", Niall shouted.

"It's bloody one in the morning Niall!", Louis said sleepily.

"Whatever with all of you, we'll do that tomorrow. Let's just go to the hotel", Zayn yawned.

"Fine whatever, you guys go. We'll do something together tomorrow, I'm going to go have fun like how young people do", Niall said passing his suitcase to Liam.

"Wait I'll go with you", I said.

"Ah yes Harry! I'm defiantly going to have fun now. Come on bro, let's get going"

"Should we trust them to be together all night", Liam asked watching Harry and Niall go off.

"Not a chance but I want to see what they do", Louis snickered

"You know that they like each other right, they're just both oblivious to it", Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Oh we know, don't worry. It's not hard tell"

"You know what, I'm going. I don't trust them", Liam said.

"Fine if Liam is going, I'm going", Louis smiled.

"Ugh fuck you all, let's get wasted", Zayn said.

 

****

1\. Never go out with Niall to Vegas ever again.

Once we found a subtle club, Niall went straight to a bar ordering drinks for him and sneaking a few for me.  Bloody USA with having to be 21 to drink alcohol. Louis, Liam, and Zayn were doing their own thing and I didn't saw them all night. I know that Louis was pissed drunk due to him passed out on a table. Zayn was bloody missing but that was alright. We'll look for him in the morning. Liam was dancing on the dance floor.  It felt like we were one in those teen movies partying and grinding on people. I was to drunk to even know what was happening. Let's just say Niall got fucking crazy during one point of the night. All I remember is that we were doing shots and the next point we were getting kick out from the club.

I rub my eyes groaning from the bright lights that were shining through my room. I rolled around but felt a body next to me. My eyes flew right open and I scramble out of my bed. Oh god, who did I slept with. I peel the blankets and see Niall sleeping peacefully. Ok stop panicking. It's just Niall, you guys didn't do anything. I wipe the visible sweat and stop short when I felt something on my finger. I look down and see a ring on my finger.

"Holy shit"

I look back and Niall and see the same ring on his finger.

"Niall wake up", I quickly shook him.

"What the fuck bro, it's bloody early leave me alone"

"Niall what happened last night"

"I don't know man, why?", he said rubbing his eyes cutely.

_God you look cute. Stop it harry, you'll look at him later. First you need to know what the hell happened_

"Oh you know we got married",

"We what", Niall said fully getting up.

"Oh god Niall, your naked!", I blushed.

Niall looks down in his hands and see a identical ring as mine on his finger not acknowledging that he is stark naked.

"That's so cool bro, imagine we'll be the hottest new married couple ever",

"Niall, we are married! Don't you get it!"

"I don't mind, I always had a thing for green eyes"

I blush and scoff.

Niall wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Looks like we had some fun last night, how was I", Niall said noticing that he was naked.

"Niall I don't remember anything"

"I guess we should do round 2 then", Niall whispered seductively.

"Niall stop", I blushed

"Ok Princess, come on let's go find the other lads"

 "Our moms are going to kill us"

"Eh it's worth it princess"

"Stop calling me that"

*****

We went next door to the lads and open the door quietly to see Zayn sleeping on the floor, Liam on the couch, and Louis taking up the whole bed. I chuckled and take a picture.

"How wasted did we got last night" I gape.

"I mean we got married, so I guess pretty much a lot"

We start waking up the others hearing groans from the others.

"Get the hell out!", Louis grumbled.

"Guys we got married" I said.

"Oh we know", Liam said sleepily.

"What", I exclaimed.

"We were your best mans in your wedding", Zayn laughed.

I blush fiddling with a loose piece of string on my shirt.

"So we did got married", I said

"Yeah I got to say, you guys are going to be the next big thing"

"I know 'ight, Haz and I are the new cute couple"

"Oh come on Harry, your not happy about this", Louis asked.

"We're bloody married!"

"Yeah but you both like each other, it's all solved"

"No we don't", both of us said blushing

"We're not stupid you know. You guys are constantly finding a way to touch each other, Niall wipe that smile off your face I didn't mean it like that. You guys have this secretive smile both of you share", Liam said.

"Look I found a picture on my wallet", Louis said throwing a picture at us.

Niall and I look at the picture and see all of us smiling drunkly.

"We look wasted"

"It's because we were dumbass", Louis grumbled.

"It was fun, you got to admit", Niall smiled.

"Wait do you like me", I asked.

"I've always like you Harry", Niall smiled.

"I like you too"

"About fucking time!", Liam, Louis, and Zayn exclaimed.

"Fist bump bro"

"Fist bump", I smiled giving him a fist bump.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was my first story (: I'm sorry it sucks lol


End file.
